Seychellois Cuisine
Browse All Seychellois Recipes: Seychellois Appetizers | Seychellois Soups | Seychellois Salads | Seychellois Vegetarian | Seychellois Meat Dishes | Seychellois Snacks | Seychellois Desserts Seychelles - Cooking and Food Overview of Seychellois Cuisine History Seychellois cuisine has been influenced by Indian, Chinese, African, French and English cuisine. The most important feature of this cuisine is a careful blending of spices. Also, in this region people use a lot of coconut milk and breadfruit. Concerning the Seychellois specialities, these include coconut curries, kat-kat banane, chatini requin, soupe de tectec, bourgeois grille, bouillon brede, cari chauve-souris or fruitbat, cari bernique, salade de palmiste that consists of coconut palm. Another delicacy that can be found on Seychellois cuisine is la daube which is made from breadfruit, bananas, yams and cassavas. Potatoes are prepared in many different ways, being chipped, mashed, or roasted. Some of the locally produced vegetables and fruits are aubergines, choux choutes, calabashes, papaya, bananas, mangoes, avocados, pineapples, grapefruits, limes, melons and golden apples. As for meat dishes, the most common are Pork, Chicken, as well as Lamb, Beef, Octopus, lobster, and shellfish. Cuisines of Seychelles When preparing different dishes, the Seychellois inhabitants use ingredients like ginger, coriander, pepper, lemongrass, and fresh herbs. The tamarind chutney, spicy shredded green papaya salad, or coconut fish curry are really unforgettable recipes. The most important influences on Seychellois cuisine were those brought by the African, French, Chinese, Indian and English cuisine. Some of the most common dishes contain breadfruit, coconut milk, seafood, bourzwa or red Snapper, kingfish, Tuna steaks, smoked Sailfish, local prawns curried in sweet sauce or grilled in garlic butter, Octopus curried in fresh coconut cream, and chauve-souris or curried fruit bat. Another culinary influence on Seychelle comes from Asia where food is usually served hot and spicy. curry, one of the most popular Seychellois dishes is sometimes accompanied by rice and even fresh vegetables. A wide range of beverages can be found, such as wine, seybrew which is the local beer, local teas, or soft drinks. Preparation Methods for Seychellois Cooking Seychellois cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbours and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Seychellois cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Seychellois cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential - either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Seychelles is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Seychellios regions. Fresh Fish (abundant in the Seychelles waters) is one of the main elements of most Seychellois dishes, and cooked in a variety of ways: grilled, roasted, fried, curried or even made into salads. These are usually served with boiled rice and chatini, which are made of fresh or cooked vegetables (pumpkin, eggplant, grated raw pawpaw, green mangoes). The uncooked version is served with a vinegrette and the fried version is usually served at room temperature. Traditional meat dishes are often reserved for special occasions such as Christmas. Special Equipment for Seychellois Cooking Ranging from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories, the Seychellois cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Seychellois dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Seychellois food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Seychellois Food Traditions and Festivals In Seychelles, April is the month when the National Fishing Competition takes place. On this occasion, people participate at yacht races, beach tugs-of-war, or simply eat and drink. Some other Seychellois festivals are La Digue Annual Regatta, and Creole Festival. Being an occasion to show mutual respect, gratitude, sympathy, or to share happiness, local people prepare and serve some of the most delicious Seychellois foods. These recipes include burzwa or red Snapper, kingfish, Tuna steaks, smoked Sailfish, local prawns curried in sweet sauce or grilled in garlic butter, breadfruit, coconut milk, seafood. As for beverages, the Seychellois people drink wine, beer, soft drinks or local tea. People in Seychellois Food * Are you into Seychellois Cooking and would like to be interviewed? There are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Seychellois dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Seychellois chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Seychellois chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Seychellois Cuisine Category:East African Cuisine Category:Southern African Cuisine